Memoirs of Venus
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Three years have passed since Sana last saw Jo. Now, as she and Gora travel to meet Gora's sister in America, she hopes to see him again. A welcome party changes everything for Venus, however. WARNING: Jo x Sana; Slight name & age changes
1. Reunion

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Please Teacher or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 1/? chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hi! I'm glad you decided to read this fic. I have no idea how many chapters it will be, but I DO have a rough plot line. I will update this fic weekly too. Also, this is my contiuation of Innocent Venus. You should go and watch that, but it's not necessary.

EDITED. I fixed up a few timeline issues. Some people who were pregnant shouldn't have been. At least not yet :D

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>Sana Nobuto could barely contain herself as she bounced in the seat of her helicopter. She and her friend Gora were flying to a place called Washington DC to be with his sister. She was the president of the United States. The pink haired beauty was hoping to bump into her old comrade Jo Kagarashi while there. Her foster father, Shiba, had told her that Jo lived in the area.<p>

"Ah princess, are we fantasying about you and your 'Jo!'" The blond male mocked her, pressing his hands to his cheeks and fluttering his eyelashes. Sana glared, blushed, and reached over to hit him.

"Shut up Gora!" She shrieked, glaring at her friend.

"We'll be arriving in about 15 minutes." Sabaku No Kazuki, the Vice President of the United States said cheerfully. "Gora, your sister and her husband are awaiting your arrival." The black haired man added. Gora nodded.

"Okay. Hope he's not a prick like Shiba." He muttered, thinking of the captain who had kept them up until now.

When they arrived, they noticed a few people waiting on them. As soon as Gora was 5 feet from the helicopter, a big breasted woman hugged him.

"Oh my sweet little brother! We were so worried when you got separated from us during the war!" Tsunade Arashi cried out as she hugged him tightly. Gora sighed.

"Sis, let go! I'm fine!" Gora insisted. "When can I see dad?" He asked. Tsunade gripped the hand of the man next to her.

"I got married a little after the war ended. The man beside me is my husband, Jiraiya. Daddy is going to see you tomorrow." She explained as she rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Sarutobi is a great man. It's saddening that we're losing him." A gray haired woman softly said as she walked up behind them, kissing Kazuki.

"That he is honey. Gora, Sana, this is my wife, Yuki." He explained. The teens nodded.

"Sis, bro-in-law, this is Japan's princess, Sana Nobuto." Gora introduced. Yuki and Tsunade smiled. Yuki pulled Sana towards the house.

"Oh Sana, we've been looking forward to meeting you!" She said enthusiastically. "You must come inside and meet the others. Hatsuho just showed up, and Lin is probably showing off ultrasound pictures while Aki is hinting about babies to her husband" She said with a roll of her eyes. The adults chuckled and headed inside. As they entered the house, Sana spotted him. The man who has had possession of her thoughts for the past two years.

"Jo!" She calls out in surprise, running to him. Yuki smiled as she watched the normally stoic man's surprised expression. If it played out like Hatsuho says, she would thank the small girl for melting the human ice cube.

"Wow Sana, you look great! You've gotten taller too!" He laughed, his blue eyes alight with happiness at seeing her again. She giggled as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"You look great Jo! You look so much happier. Maybe it's all of the warm weather over here." She teased, the two laughing as they head towards the living room.

"I'm happy you made it here, and safe on top of that" He smiled. As she was looking at his house in awe, he watched unconsciously. Partially out of habit, and partially out of interest. When the thought of kissing her crossed his mind, he realized he had been staring.

'She's too young Jo, way too young.'

He told himself, mentally shrugging off his illegal thoughts. Sana glanced up at him, blushing.

'When did he become so…attractive?'

She thought flustered. _'I know I had feelings for him, but I…I don't understand why I'm getting hot and my heart is pounding. Where has this urge to kiss him until I can't breath come from?'_Shaking away her flustered thoughts, the two entered the living room.

"Sana, allow me to introduce you to my friends and comrades. The Inuzukas, Aki and her husband Gohan." He said, referring to a dark hair and eyed couple. "The other woman is the Uchiha matriarch, Lin." Jo said. Lin had black hair and eyes. The woman stared at her with a keen sort of interest that Sana could not explain, and the intensity of the stare was a bit unnerving.. "Sana, you should also know that she is married to-" Jo was cut off by a scream.

"SANA! " Gora screamed. Jo and Sana ran into the kitchen to find Gora clutching at the door, very pale. Across from him, with a worried look on his face, stood Jin…Jin Surasawa. Standing beside him was a dark pink haired woman with dark green eyes. Sana gasped, hiding behind Jo, gripping the back of his shirt.

"Jo, what is he doing here? I thought he died." Her grip tightening as she tried to repress painful memories of two years ago. Jo sighed.

"Sana, Gora, I wouldn't have let into my house if I didn't think he was okay. I won't let anything happen to you when I'm around Sana." His said, his voice dropping to a soft whisper as he spoke his last sentence. She nodded, releasing his shirt and taking his hand, allowing him to pull her forward. Jin smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry to startle you both. I'm happy to see you both though, and that you are doing well. Are you coming to the party tonight? My wife, Lin, would love to dress you Sana." Jin added. Sana glanced up at Jo anxiously as Lin entered. Jo shot her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be here, don't worry. This would be a good way for you to get to know everyone too, since you and Gora are moving to the states." He said softly. Sana nodded releasing his hand. "Gora and Tsunade and Yuki will be with you." He whispered. She nodded.

"Be safe Jo." She whispered and kissed his cheek, thinking back to the day when Jin stabbed him. He chuckled, touched by her concern, and released her hand.

"No need to worry." He said, ruffling her hair. Even he was a bit worried about how Jin would act now that Sana was here. Part of him was hoping he being married to Lin would keep him from getting close to her, but hope could only go so far. Gora stepped up beside her as Jo crossed the kitchen to talk with Jin. The woman beside the two walked over to the teens.

"Hello Sana, I'm Hatsuho. Jo has told me so much about you." She said, taking Sana's hand. As she and Gora are lead out of the kitchen, Jin calls after them:

"I'll see you later Sana." The pink haired girl flinched as she heard the familiar words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This seems rushed, I know. Things will settle down within the next few chapters though, I promise. Next chapter is a life changing party~

- Kida-Asumi


	2. A party

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Please Teacher, or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 1/? chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello! I just want to say that I am so sorry for the wait. RL has been a bit crazy but now I'm back! I can promise a faster upload this time. How does this saturday sound ;) You meet more characters this chapter too.

**A VERY Special thank you to:** Absentis Animus. You favoriting this story brought me much joy! It's always nice to know that there are people who read the things you post~

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm just going to apply a little bit more lip gloss." Lin Uchiha murmured, concentrating on getting it just right. "Done!" She called out a minute later. Aki Inuzuka sighs in relief, spinning Sana's chair around so she could see herself. Sana gasped. She had on a low cut black dress, with a dark red pair of stilletoes.<p>

"I…I look amazing. Thanks guys." She whispered gratefully. Since her mother died when she was very young, the pinkette had never been given a makeover, seeing as Renee looked down on it, and there were no other females in her life really. Lin and Hatsuho gripped her shoulders.

"We did a good job." Hatsuho sighed happily, one hand absently moving to her stomach. Sana smiled slightly at the motion.

It had been brought to her attention that Hatsuho and Lin were pregnant. Hatsuho was two months, and Lin was just a couple of weeks.

"No prob kid." Lin said, affection in her voice. Whatever Lin was trying to find in Sana before, the pinkette had no idea, but it didn't seem to be a problem now.

A knock on the door had them all jumping.

"Come on ladies. More people have shown up, and your men are getting impatient." Gora called. The ladies laughed as they opened the door, and began to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>Jo's party was a big success, much like his others, Sana had heard as she had walked around the room, greeting people as she went. She had met many new and exciting people tonight, and realized she was once again in the cicles of the elite…not that she minded, she had to admit.<p>

Jo's colleague, Katsuhiro Honda also lived next door to him. His wife Mina was Sana's age. They had married due to nessecity, Mina was informing her while they sat on her balcony. She had a strange pair of blue eyes and white hair. Sana listened to her, but also mused over the party thus far.

Hao Hyuga, and his wife Hanajima, co-owned almost every hospital in the country with Tsunade. The couple came from rich families, and their beautiful features showed it. Hao was a man of strong build, with black hair and very light grey eyes that were almost white. Hanajima had dark puple hair and eyes, with an elegant form.

Maho Nara and Sai Yamanaka, the same age as Sana, soon joined the girls on the balcony, and Mina pulled them into her conversation. Maho had brown hair and eyes, Sai had blue eyes and white hair. Both had married their husband via arrangements by their fathers, but genuinely cared for their husbands as well.

Their husband's were bodyguards for the President and Vice-President. Shishimaru Nara looked much older than he was, with his hair already grey and his brown eyes dulled. Maho was worried he was dying, and that scared her most of all.

Sai's husband Inoshi was a small man, with white hair and brown eyes, and was all the time fighting with Sai's teacher. Dragon was an old friend of Tsunade's, who helped her run her portion of the hospital. Dragon had raised Sai since she was five, and was training her in the field of medicine. The fifteen year old was remarkably good for her age.

"And then Katsuhiro asked me why I would need another pair of underwear!" Mina finished her tale, the three girls bursting into giggles. Shivering as a cool breeze hit her, Sana stood.

"I'm going to find my jacket. Would you girls like anything?" She asked. They shook their heads, jumping back into the conversation. Spotting the refreshments table, Sana headed over. As she poured herself a glass, a familiar voice was heard behind her.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Jo warned, stopping Sana from taking a drink from a punch bowl marked **Caution:** Punch may be spiked(a drawing of a frog smiling was added to the card.) Sana jumped.

"Oh Jo, you scard me. Why not? I've never had a spiked drink before." She pouted, her naivetiy showing through. Before he could reply, she'd already taken the drink. He sighed. Jo himself was a bit under the influence, and if she were to get drunk as well…

'_Oh what the hell.'_ He thought, eyes flashing as he watched her hips sway as she walked away.

**- 2 hours later -**

Sana pulled away from him, gasping for air. The two were currently making out on his sofa, Sana on Jo's lap. The party was still in full swing in the room behind them. He threw his head back as she dragged her kisses down his neck.

"Sana, we need to stop before-" He moans as she nips at one of his collar bones. "Before we get carried away. Before we do something we might regret." Jo groans before he smashes their mouths together again.

"The only thing I regret…" She whispers breathlessly as he nibbles on her ear, her hands gripping at his hair as she moans. "Is having you being able to think I'll regret this." She plants an open mouth kiss to his lips, intertwining their tongues. He winds a hand in her hair, another around her back and up her dress. She gasps, and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Sana…as long as you won't regret this, we need to go upstairs." Jo murmured softly as he stood, her arm going around his neck and his arms around her waist. As the two stumble upstairs, neither noticed the two sillouetts of Jin and Gora standing in the entryway, horrified by what they just witnessed.

**- Next Morning -**

The sun shone brightly on the early Saturday morning. The party from last night was nothing but a memory to most as they woke up in their beds that morning, debating on what to do with their day off.

Yawning, Sana Nobuto, age fifteen, stretched as she started off her Saturday morning. As she did, she noticed three things. She was in a dark room. She was not alone, with someone's warm body next to her's. She was also as bare as the day she was born.

"What time is it?" A soft voice asked gruffly beside her. She froze, blue eyes wide with mortification at how she acted last night as Jo opened his blue eyes.

'_What if he doesn't feel the same way I do? What if he feels last night was a mistake?'_ As her mind quickly began to worry, it was no wonder she jumped when his hand grazed her back.

"Sana…are you okay with this?" Jo asked her softly, looking up to watch the many emotions that flitted across her face. She nodded, relieved tears beginning to fall.

"Oh Jo! I was so afraid you were going to wake up and say last night was a mistake!" She cried. Jo's expression softened as he sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"Truthfully, I would have preferred you didn't lose your virginity this way, but as long as you're okay…" Jo mumbled awkwardly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Did we use protection?" She asked, slipping her head underneath his chin, his arms tightening instantly. Jo froze briefly before relaxing. Kissing the top of her head, he shook his.

"I didn't. I thought Renee put you on birth control." He admitted, rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder. Sana shook her head, sighing.

"What if I get pregnant? I'm fifteen Jo!" She exclaimed, fear gripping her thought of having a baby…or having to raise ot alone. Soft lips pressed against her own, quelling her thoughts.

"Sana, if you're pregnant, I will be thrilled. I'll love you both." He admitted, blushing shyly. "I love you now, Sana and I…plan to marry you." He said, kissing her softly again. She smiled, pressing her lips back against his.

His arm wrapped around her waist, his hand weaving in the pink locks to pull her closer. With growing confidence, Sana tentively nipped at Jo's bottom lip, his mouth immediately opening and mashing their tongues together.

So caught up in their make-out sesion, neither noticed two figures entering the bedroom. Goora gasped, and Jin's eyes flashed red.

Hearing the gasp, Jo opened his eyes, quickly narrowing them and pulling Sana closer when he spotted the intruders. Sensing the change, Sana pulled back, oblivious to the silent argument Jin and Jo were having with their eyes.

"Jo?" She asked and leaned against him, feeling confused at the abrupt change. A blanket was pulled up to her shoulder's.

"We have company." Jo whispered as softly into her ear. The pinkette gasped, pulling the blanket close around her before she turned to see who was so rude as to interupt them.

Upon seeing whom it was, Venus was at a loss at what to feel. Or to think. To say. Her confusion lasted but a minute as Jo broke the awkward silence.

"Good morning gentlemen. It is common courtesy to knock before entering." Jo commented tightly, feeling a brief bit of satisfaction as he saw Jin's golden eyes flah with surprise. Two years ago, Jo was Jin's quiet and stoic underling…until he got to know Sana. Until he bonded with her.

What a profound change this was.

Jin's face flushed as he became angered.

"What the hell, Jo? She's a minor! What if she get's pregnant? What will happen to her then?" Jin asked, glaring at Jo. His old comrade returned the glare.

"If I got her pregnant, I'll marry her -"

"So what then, happily ever after?" Jin sneered. When both of their eyes stayed red, Goora began to inch towarsd the door, nervous by the tension in the room. "She's still fifteen Jo, and a citizen of Japan. What will Renee and Shiba think?" Jin asked. Sane's face flushed with anger at that comment.

Even since the Venus incident from a few years ago, Sana had gained a lot of self confidence and indepence. Renee and Shiba really hadn't done much for her, other than set up tutors and pay her bills. Neither wanted to parent her or Goora.

"Who asked you, Jin?" Sana snapped before Jo could reply. "After what you did to me, to Jo, all those years ago, you should be lucky that I've not pressed charges. Get out of here!" Sana screamed, pointing towards the door, her body quivering at the adrenline rush. "You have no right to tell me what to do, or what happens to me. Now leave. You too, Goora. We'll talk tomorrow." The pinkette said. Goora gulped, immediately doing as was asked. Jin hesitated, looking wounded from Sana's outburst. When he opened his mouth to defend himself, she shot a daring look. His mouth shut, and he excused himself from the room. As the door shut behind him, Sana let out a tired sigh, shuddering slightly when she felt Jo's warm hands on her shoulders.

"What do we do from here, Jo?" She asked softly, heart pounding as she anxiously awaited his answer. She gasped when he shifted behind her, then was suddenly pulled into a death grip.

"Sana…" Jo said softly. She looked up, surprised to see anxiety in his blue eyes, as well as something akin to fear. "I'm…not very good at this. Relationships, that is." He clarified. "I'm not sure I can give you everything that you should have in a serious relationship. I…am worried that you will grow disappointed with me. This is my first time really commiting myself to something other than something with a sense of duty attached to it." He said honestly.

Sana studied him for a minute, watching as the anxiety in his eyes moved to his face. She smiled gently, then leaned forward to kiss him. His eyes widened for a second before sliding closed. When he responded, Sana pulled back, giggling.

"That, Jo, is why I am not worried." The pinkette said, leaning against him. Jo wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on top of her pink hair. "I love you, Jo, and you love me too. We'll make it through anything as long as we remember that." She assured him. After pressing a kiss to his throat, she pulled back and laid back down on the bed. Jo looked at her for a minute, letting this new development sink in. He chuckled softly once it did, thrilled.

"Are you tired?" He asked, brushing back some of her hair from her shoulder. Sana nodded, rolling over to look at him.

"Yes. Can I sleep for another hour or so?" She asked, yawning. Jo nodded, flashing her an amused grin.

"Sure. I'm going to go shower and see howmy house has fared from the party last night. Come downstairs when you wake back up." He said, leaning down to kiss her once more. Sana nodded, gripping his hand.

"Okay. I love you, Jo." Sana said warmly. Jo's expression softened and he gently stroked her cheek.

"I love you too, Sana." He said. Kissing her for the last time, he then stood and walked into his bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, my darling readers, I know that this seems a bit rushed. I blame it on the five million(okay, more like 15 or so) characters that I created. And since I am horrible with descriptions, I put together a photobucket album full of pictures I used for 'profile pictures' of my characters. I did not draw them! Every time a new character is added, their picture will be added to the album

Until next time!

- Kida-Asumi


	3. A surprise

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 1/? chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** It has been soooo long since my last update. My sincerest apologies. Unfortunately, this story is not my top priority. That's sailor moon. I promised my beloved KKM readers the third instalment of my KKM saga in november, but I need to get up FIVE acts of sailor moon before I can do that. I am almost done with two, and have almost have of three written. Sigh. Stupid prerequisites. Oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter~

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>The last two months had been hell for Sana. First, she had to deal with the stress of moving and settling into America. Then, after that was all said and done, a strange and seemingly never ending stomach virus was keeping her occupied. She not only had to deal with it all the time, but also had to keep Jo from finding out! She didn't want him to worry needlessly.<p>

…which was why she was grateful that he worked, she thought to herself as she flushed the toilet for the second time that day(well, at least due to stomach related issues). While speaking with Mina Honda last night, the child bride had suggested a reason for Sana's illness…one that she couldn't deny.

_Well, there's only one way to find out._ A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Sana? Your driver is here." Mary, Jo's maid, said from the other side of the bedroom door. Sana nodded, opening the door."Thank you, Mary. I will be there in a minute." She said, nodding to the brunette. Mary bowed, then left the room. With one more sigh, she left the room.

Twenty minutes saw Sana stepping out of Jo's private car. She had requested it today, so Jo had left it to her, having his driver drop him off at work instead of driving himself.

"Ben, I will be back in thirty minutes or so." Sana said to him. The young, ex-farm hand nodded, flashing her a smile.

"Okay-dokey, ma'am. I'll just wait right here." He assured her. Sana smiled gently at him, then walked into the pharmacy.

When she walked outside again, she was crying.

"Miss Sana?" Ben asked, concerned. Sana waved away his concern, climbing into the backseat.

"Take me home, Ben. No questions." She whispered, barely able to speak around her sobs. Ben nodded, his concern evident. Despite that, he silently drove her home.

As soon as the car pulled to a stop, Sana was out of it and into the house. Ignoring Mary's questions, she ran up to the master bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

Sana had no idea she lay on the bed, sometimes sleeping, sometimes crying. It must have been a long time because Mary requested her presence for lunch twice. Then, a few hours after that, the bedroom door actually opened. Knowing it was Jo, Sana stayed where she was. Her boyfriend smiled gently at her as he sat down on the bed.

"Hello." He greeted her, tenderly cupping her cheek. Sana offered a weak smile in return.

"Hey. How was work?" She asked. Jo shrugged, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

"The same as always." He shrugged. "Mary said you've been sick. You're eyes are red too." He observed. Sana flinched while simultaneously flushing with embarrassment. Jo chuckled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Anything I should be concerned about?" He asked, concern in his blue eyes. Sana bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm pregnant." She announces softly. She feels Jo's caress freeze. When she nervously glanced at him, she noticed his face smooth out.

"Really?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"I took three pregnancy tests at the pharmacy." She replied honestly. His expression grew tender and he leaned down to kiss her lips. She kissed him back, confused.

"Thank you, Sana." He said when they broke apart. Sana frowned.

"You're not mad?" She asked skeptically. Jo shook his head, absently playing with her pink hair.

"No. It was a possibility that we both knew may happen. Now that it's confirmed, there are only two things I must do." He said, smirking slightly. Sana stared at him, puzzled.

"What?" He chuckled.

"I need to contact Shiba, your legal guardian, and Lin's wedding planner." He said nonchalantly. Sana gasped, sitting up.

"We're getting married?" She asked, grinning. He nodded, returning her grin."That was never an issue, Sana. I was going to wait until you were legal, but with a baby on the way, that speeds things up." Jo explained as Sana wrapped her arms around him.

"How fast?" The pinkette asked, excitement evident in her question. Jo chuckled, kissing her nose."Depends on if you want people to see your belly." He said, gently prodding her abdomen. Sana squeaked and blushed, burying her face in his neck. He chuckled, gently kissing her forehead. "I'll take that as a no. Then I will make this wedding happen sooner, rather than later." He said. Sana nodded. When her stomach growled, both stared at it.

"Dinner?" She suggested, taking his hand. He nodded, kissing her once more.

"Good idea." He said, helping her up. Smiling, she pressed their joined hands against her stomach.

"I love you, Jo." She said. Jo returned her smile, nodding.

"And I love you, Sana."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: My Mommy is finally in my grandma's womb~ Yay! Ok, lol. Again, sorry for the late update. My bad. It won't be that long again, i promise. I think that with school starting for me again will give my life some much need structure! Expect an update saturday.

- Kida-Asumi


	4. A wedding

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 4/15 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So sorry for the LONG wait, dears. I've been a busy high school senoir. Currently I'm procrastinating on my reading of All the King's Men. These chapters will begin to come out more quickly and I expect to have this finished by DECEMBER. Thanks for sticking around.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"A-are you sure this looks okay on me?" Sana asked Hatsuho nervously. She was standing in a simple white gown, her five month pregnant belly only slightly visible. Hatsuho snorted, delicately patting Sana's hair, which was full of glitter and artfully placed white ribbons.<p>

"You look lovely, Sana!" Mina Honda insisted.

Sana had asked them to be her bridesmaids. Their dresses were a light green. Hatsuho, seven months pregnant with twin girls, was her maid of honor.

"Thanks." She blushed, looking at her feet.

"Are you ready yet, Sana?" Gora exclaimed from outside the door. After nodding at her two closest friends, Sana turned towards the door.

"Yes Gora!" She called back. Gora entered the room, his eyes wide.

"Wow Sana. You're a babe." He said, stunned. Sana rolled her eyes, grabbing her bouquet and walking over to him.

"Gee thanks Gora. Now let's go." She insisted. The other three nodded.

* * *

><p>The guest list was filled with only 25 names, including themselves and the wedding party. Katsuya Honda and Shiba were Jo's groomsmen, Gora walked Sana down the aisle, and Dragon, a famous doctor that rival Tsunade in skill, married them.<p>

Some of the guests were expecting as well: Tsunade herself was due a few days before Sana, Hanajima Hyuga was due almost a month before Sana, Sabaku No Yuki was due almost two months after Sana, and Lin Uchiha was due around Christmas. All four were expecting boys.

In their backyard Jo and Sana exchanged vows. Surrounded by white roses, Sana kissed her new husband. Hatsuho was bouncing on the balls of her feet, keeping in mind that she held Sana's bouquet(made of blue hydrangeas).

They danced the first three dances before their child demanded food and rest. Chuckling, its future parents sat down.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, Mrs. Kagarashi?" Jo whispered into her ear as they took their seats. Sana giggled and shook her head, her cheeks matching her hair.

"Thanks, Jo. I love you." Sana said as his arm slid around her waist.

"I love you too." He replied, pressing a kiss to her left temple.

"Aw, look at the cute wittle love birds." The two looked up to find Gora beaming at them. Sana pulled on a mock pout and glared.

"Oh shush. You're just jealous that I finally got my happy ending before you got yours." She taunted, sticking out her tongue playfully. Gora gasped dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest to add to his theatrics.

"How you wound me!" He exclaimed, pressing his other hand to his forehead. Sana laughed and Jo smiled softly. Sobering up, Gora visibly softened. "Congrats, guys. Now we just have to wait for the baby."

"I agree. When is the little one due again?" Shiba asked as he and Renee stepped up beside the newly wedded couple. The two shared a loving glance before turning as one to their friends."The end of January." Jo explained as Sana pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Good luck, kids." Shiba said sincerely. Sana nodded, resting against her new husband.

"Thanks for everything, Shiba."

* * *

><p>Sitting in her rocking chair on Jo's balcony that night, Sana knitted a cap for her unborn child. Her wedding day had been perfect. From the music to the food, everything had turned out just as she had wanted. Once her baby was born, she would need nothing else.<p>

"Sana?" The young wife looked up to find her new husband standing in the doorway, wrapped up in a bathrobe. She shot him a sweet smile and reached for his hand. He indulged her and gently grasped it.

"Done with your shower?" She asked. He nodded, his other hand wandering up to feel if her hair was still wet from her own. When he realized it was, he frowned.

"Come inside. You'll catch a cold." He insisted, stepping closer to her. Sana giggled, putting her knitting aside before nodding.

"Okay." She agreed, allowing Jo to pull her up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he guided her inside.

"Sana?" Jo asked once more as he closed and locked the doors.

"Hm?" Sana asked. As she slid into the bed covers, Jo pondered over his question.

"Was today…alright with you?" He asked, looking over at her. Sana grinned and nodded, patting the spot beside her.

"Oh Jo, today was the best day I could have dreamed of. Was it not for you?" She asked as she realized this may be a problem. Jo shook his head, eyes wide.

"No! It was beautiful, Sana. I just…am not really good at this domestic thing." He explained softly. Sana took his hand as he sat down next to her.

"It's okay, Jo. We're both still new to this. It'll get better." She promised. Jo looked up at her with incredulous eyes. Sana shot him a sweet smile and nodded. As the tension left his body, he leaned down to kiss her.

"Thanks, Sana." He said. His wife shrugged, squeezing his hands.

"Anytime, Jo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! They are married. Anyone care to guess what will happen next chapter?

- Kida-Asumi


	5. An angel

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 5/15 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the delay, guys. School has been crazy, lol. Another update this weekend, I promise. Enjoy ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"He is so cute, Tsunade!" Hatsuho gushed to the President. Tsunade smiled, looking down at her little 3-day old son. Minato Arashi, born with his mother's blond hair and his great-grandmother's blue eyes.<p>

"I think that your girls are cute as well, Hats." Tsunade returned the compliment, nodding towards the blanket on the floor where two baby girls lay. One had hair a shade lighter than Hatsuho's while the other had light blue. Both had stunning blue eyes.

"Thanks! Kimi is older than Mizuho by fifteen minutes." Hatsuho explained.

"Kimi has the blue hair?" Sana asked, rubbing her swollen belly. Hatsuho nodded, still rambling on about her girls. Sana and Tsunade shared a tolerant glance before returning their attention to Hatsuho's babble.

* * *

><p>It happened in the kitchen, Sana would end up telling her grandchildren years later. She had went into the room to retrieve a pitcher of tea for herself and Hatsuho, Tsunade having left some hours ago. As she opened the door to the refrigerator, she felt a pain so strong that it had her doubled over. Before she could even ponder what it was, it happened again.<p>

"Miss Sana?" Victoria, her maid, asked suddenly. Sana looked up, tears of pain in her eyes. Victoria nodded, instantly knowing what was wrong. "Let's get you sitting down, shall we?" She asked. Sana nodded, accepting the maids help.

"I-is this labor?" Sana asked. Victoria nodded as she turned towards the back door to call for Ben; he would drive Sana to the hospital.

"Hatsuho, call Jo!" Sana cried out as another contraction hit her again. The pinkette looked up from the living room. With a sigh, Hatsuho nodded. She threw a brief glance to her 4 month old twin daughters before pulling out her cell phone.

As Victoria went upstairs to retrieve Sana's hospital bag, and Ben appeared to help her stand, Sana glanced down at her stomach warmly.

'_Can't wait to meet you, little one.'_ She thought fondly.

* * *

><p>The first sight to greet Jo as he burst into the hospital was Hatsuho flirting with on of the young male nurses, baby Mizuho in her arms. Behind her sat Ben with Kimi.<p>

"Hatsuho, where's Sana?" He asked, running up to her side. Hatsuho turned to him with a smile.

"Hey soon-to-be dad." She greeted him. "She's just about done. The doctor will be out with the baby as soon as it's born." She explained to Jo. The brunette nodded, calming slightly at this bit of news. He was worried he'd missed it.

Almost an hour later the doctor appeared, a smile on his old face.

"Mr. Kagarashi?" He asked Jo.

"My wife and child?" Jo asked. In his arms was Kimi.

"Both are fine. Healthy and fine. Your wife requested your presence immediately." The doctor informed them.

"Oh how wonderful! Is the baby in the room with her? I'd like to take a peek then be on my way home with my girls." Hatsuho commented. The doctor nodded.

"As long as it is a small peek." He allowed. Hatsuho beamed and raced towards the room. Chuckling, Jo and Ben followed.

* * *

><p>Pale skin. Dark onyx eyes. Charcoal black hair.<p>

As Sana observed these features, she felt her already warm face flush.

"My precious little angel." She whispered to her child. A little girl.

"Hello~ Visiting best friend entering the room." Hatsuho said. Sana couldn't tear her eyes away from her child. When Jo sat down beside her a few seconds later, even then her daughter had her complete attention. As Hatsuho gushed over the newborn, and Jo became as enchanted with their little girl as she was, Sana grinned. And to her love filled eyes, her little girl grinned back.

Ben ran Hatsuho and the twins home five minutes later. The doctor had informed them that Sana and the baby would stay overnight.

So, alone at last with their little angel, the two finally looked at one another. As their blue eyes met, both smiled softly.

"Oh Jo-"

"She's perfect." They both paused and chuckled softly.

"She's so little." Jo murmured, brushing her dark hair. Sana nodded, cupping her little face.

"I can't believe we created her, Jo. She's so…perfect. No negative side affects from the Venus project or the machine you controlled." Jo pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek, nodding.

"I was worried too. Yet she's unharmed. She'll be a legend, I just know it." He declared. Sana nodded, cuddling their daughter close.

"I agree. My baby you shall do great things."

"Mikoto. We should name her Mikoto." He said. Sana nodded, grinning.

"What a great idea! Little Mikoto." Sana cooed.

"Mikoto Kagarashi, welcome to the world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My Mommy is born. Yay! Next chapter will feature her firsts and milestones. Things will begin to progress very quickly for the next few chapters, as she has a very normal childhood...up until this certain event.

- Kida-Asumi


	6. Milestones

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 6/15 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone! Just sweet memories for this chapter. Mikoto's big milestones and what not. Next chapter contains a surprise!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Years from now, Sana Kagarashi would fondly look over her oldest child's baby book. She would remember every detail of that first year. The sights and sounds that she and her husband would experience from having a child. The feelings that she felt at that moment in time.<p>

And in about 20 years, as she rocked her oldest granddaughter to sleep, she would recall those first moments again and again.

Staring with her first smile.

It had been almost Easter. She had waken up to the sounds of Mikoto kicking around in her crib and talking to herself. Listening further, Sana heard the shower running in the bathroom. Smiling to herself, the pinkette grabbed her house robe from the corner of the bed. After putting it on and slipping on her slippers, she rose from the bed.

"Good morning little girl." She crooned down to her baby girl. Mikoto's black eyes focused on her mother. Her little hands reached for Sana, and her feet began to kick in anticipation. As she stood there, talking to her daughter, she didn't hear husband exit his shower.

"Ready for breakfast, Mikki? Mommy is. Come here, little girl." She cooed. She picked up Mikoto, smiling at her soft white skin and dark hair.

"My two favorite women." Sana jumped slightly as Jo's strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Sorry, Sana." He added, kissing her cheek. Sana shrugged, leaning back in his arms. "Good morning Mikoto." He greeted his daughter. Mikoto giggled, reaching for her father. Then she grinned, giggling once more.

Her parents gasped. Sana quickly turned to her husband. Surges of pride and love rushed through her as she looked into Jo's eyes.

"Take Mikki. I'm going to grab her baby book! Meet me downstairs, okay?" She asked, blue eyes shining with happy tears. Jo nodded, taking their daughter as he kissed his wife.

"I love you, Jo." Sana said happily. Jo nodded, cradling his daughter close.

"I love you too."

So with that memory recorded, they continued raising their little girl. Her next milestones happened a few months later at the beach.

"Smile for Mommy, Mikoto." Sana cooed to her daughter, camera taking snapshots of her first trip to the beach. Jo and Jin were surfing out in the waves, leaving their wives and children.

"Smile for your Mommy as well, Madara." Lin was cooing right alongside Sana. Both babies shared a look and Madara reached for his mother.

"Mama!" He protested, his face unhappy. Both women chuckled, sharing an amused look. Mikoto glared at her mother, and with a sigh, she pulled herself forward. She winced at the sand scratching at her knees. So, she pulled herself up on them and began to lift them up.

"Look Lin." Sana mumbled to her friend. Lin grinned, snapping pictures.

"Jo!" Sana cried out to the waves as she watched her baby girl crawl.

"How precious!" Lin cooed. Sana nodded, grinning happily.

Her little girl was growing up. With that thought in mind, she raced towards her angel, scooping her up. Pressing kisses to her face, making her laugh. Sana felt her heart swell at the innocent sounds, and blinked back tears.

As Sana mused to herself, she realized suddenly that Mikoto's next milestone was actually experienced without her.

Her first words were one of Jo's memories.

It was a cool August morning. Jo and Mikoto had gone to the store while Sana was at a doctors appointment.

"How about you and I split a cupcake?" He asked his little girl. Mikoto grinned around her teething ring, nodding. Jo nodded as well, ruffling her dark hair. "Good. How does chocolate sound, Mikki?" He asked, leaning in close to kiss her nose. Mikoto giggled, reaching for her daddy.

"Dada!" She cried out, laughing still. Jo froze, he blue eyes widening in surprise. Expression softening, Jo pulled out his phone to check the time; for the baby book.

"Yes, I am your Dad." He agreed, patting her dark hair. Kissing her forehead, he continued on. As they walked, Jo felt his heart fill with pride.

His baby girl could recognize him for what he was. She could acknowledge the best job he could ever have.

Her father.

When they had dinner that night, Jo explained to Sana what had happened. The pinkette had beamed and instantly tried to get Mikoto to say 'Mama' as well. JO had chuckled and kissed her sweetly.

"All things in due course, Sana." He reminded her gently. She had pouted, then began to whispered bribes to the baby.

Her most important milestone happened on Thanksgiving. Jo and Sana had driven up to North Dakota to celebrate with the Uchiha family. Elizabeth, Lin's mother, had grinned and squealed as she spotted the little girl in Jo's arms.

"She looks just like Lin at this age. Kosuke, dear, I know you've only seen pictures, but this is what she looked like." Lizzy insisted to her husband. Kosuke, a man with a stronger build than both Jin and Jo, eyed the little girl thoughtfully.

"Mom! Let them in already!" Lin protested, appearing in the doorway. Sana bit back a giggle and shared a look with Jo as Lizzy stepped back to let them inside.

So the young coupled entered the house, their daughter looking at everything she could. During supper than night, she and Madara were left to their own plates at a small table beside the adults. Madara winked at Mikoto, then stood up, walking towards Kosuke's dog. Mikoto pouted, attempting to follow him. However, her legs wouldn't allow her to leave the table. As Madara snuggled the dog, Mikoto grew frustrated and shoved herself toward the two. When she finally made it, she noticed the silence behind her. Turning, she noticed both of her parents out of their chairs and approaching her.

"Mikki!" Sana cried out happily, scooping her up in her arms.

"I got pictures!" Liz cried as well. Jo hugged them both, smiling proudly at his daughter. Mikoto giggled, snuggling close to her mother.

And few months later, Mikoto hit her biggest milestone.

Her first birthday.

The occasion was very big and full of presents. She got her own cake and spent the rest of her party playing in boxes with the Kazami twins and Katsuya Honda. The little boy was just six months old and had lost his mother during his birth. His father stood with Jo and Jin the entire evening, watching after his child carefully.

When she was tucked in that night, her father and mother had leaned over her. Jo's hands rested on Sana's shoulders as the pinkette sang, gentle smiles on their faces.

Smiles that were in Mikoto's dreams that night.

So, with these thoughts in mind, Sana wandered what this little girl's milestones would be like. Would they be similar to Mikoto's, or completely different.

Honestly? She couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was rushed but so much fun to write! I love this fic. I hope you do as well ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	7. Obito

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 7/15 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone! I updated on time today! Yay! Enjoy~

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Baby?" Mikoto asked her mother, pouting. Sana chuckled, cupping the little girl's cheeks.<p>

"Yes, Mommy is having a baby. Now lets go trick or treating, my little angel." Sana said. Mikoto really was dressed in a warm white dress with a halo attached to a headband. Jo had made her makeshift wings.

"Fine." Mikoto huffed, taking her mother's hand.

She was upset at the prospect of a younger sibling because her closest friends, Kimi and Mizuho Kazami, often bickered with each other and also envied Mikoto for being the only child in the house.

She didn't want to share!

"Ready for candy hunting?" Her father asked as he appeared, their coats on one arm. Mikoto nodded, grinning.

Candy was the perfect distraction.

* * *

><p>The mornings had to be Jo's favorite time of day. They allowed him a chance to reflect on the day before and to build a mental checklist for the day ahead.<p>

And he could watch his girls sleep. His wife Sana typically was curled up against his side when he awakened, her face buried in his side. Her long pink hair would be pulled up in a braid so keep it from being frizzy the next day, and her wedding band would shine in the early morning light.

Now, at nine months pregnant, it was a bit more of a challenge. She still tried to curl up against her husband, sure, but it made it uncomfortable for her. So Jo helped by instead curling against her, as he currently was. Propped up on his elbow, his hand gently traced hers as he mused. When a slight movement appeared against her nightgown, he withheld a chuckle.

His future child enjoyed this little bit of intimacy, it would seem.

Eventually, he would untangle himself from his wife and go and take a shower. After he was out, he would then venture to his now two year old daughters room watch her sleep, her thumb in her mouth and her arm nearly strangling a stuffed animal.

Then came his favorite part.

He would go downstairs and sip on his coffee and read the paper for a few minutes. By the time he hit the horoscope section, warm arms would wrap around his shoulders and a kiss would be placed against his cheek.

"Ooh, good luck with younger people today. Yay!" A chipper voice would say into his hear.

Jo chuckled, turning to receive his morning kiss from his wife, tugging her down and into his arms. They would simply sit together for nearly twenty more minutes before their little girl would appear in the kitchen, rubbing her tired eyes. Normally Sana would pull Mikoto onto her own lap, but being nine months pregnant did stop that little routine temporarily.

With this thought in mind, Jo's hand rubbed at Sana's stomach thoughtfully.

He wondered how many others would once the baby arrived.

* * *

><p>Rocking chairs had always been Sana's favorite type of furniture. She was sure that this was because of her mother's habit of rocking her every night. And now she did the same to her children.<p>

Yes, children. Plural.

Four days ago she had given birth to a healthy baby boy. He weighed nine pounds, eight oz and was 22 inches long. It had been a quick birth that lasted only five hours.

Obito Kagarashi looked exactly like his sister.

As she rocked her little guy to sleep, she sang to him a lullaby her mother had sang her. It seemed to soothe him, and quickly the little one was asleep. She spent a few minutes rocking him some more before they were interrupted.

"My turn Mommy?" Mikoto asked as she rubbed at her tired eyes. Jo smoothed back her dark hair with his free hand. Sana grinned, nodding.

"Of course sweetie. Let Daddy take your baby brother, though." Mikoto nodded, crawling down from Jo's arms. Sana then handed her husband that baby. Jo pressed a kiss to her lips then stood, adjusting Obito to his shoulder and walked over to the bassinette beside their bed.

"Mommy, will you sing?" Mikoto asked as she tucked her face into Sana's neck. The seventeen year old nodded, cuddling her little girl close.

"Sure thing, my sweetheart." She said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

After signing Mikoto to sleep, Jo took the little girl to bed as well, then returned to where his wife was still rocking. Shooting her a crooked grin that made her heart skip a beat, Jo leaned over her, resting his hands on the arms of the chair.

"Happy valentines day, Sana." He whispered, not wanting to wake the baby in the room with him. Sana smiled, cupping his face.

"I love you, Jo." She whispered back. In reply, he pressed his lips to hers.

And just like that, her evening routine was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed the fluff. More people are entering the picture next chapter~

- Kida-Asumi


	8. Siblings

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 8/15 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Just some cute fluff about siblings for you guys, and some updates with the other families. As Jo and Sana's children age, the other children will become more important, as you will notice when Mikoto starts school in a couple chapters.

**Special Thanks to:** FEMALENARUTO1 and makyone

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As an only child, who later became an orphan, Jo Kagarashi had never really understood the concept of having a companion you couldn't avoid forever.<p>

So as he watched Obito continue to harass Mikoto by taking away her dolls and running away, he watched, baffled.

Why would his son do that?

"Obito!" Sana exclaimed as she entered the room. Their son froze, turning to stare guiltily up at his mother. "What do you think you're doing, young man?" Sana asked, hands on her hips. Obito dropped the doll, shaking his head. When he begin to cry, Sana sighed and walked over to pick him up.

"Come on, time for a time out." She explained. As they walked away, Mikoto retrieved her doll and walked over to her father.

"Play with me, Daddy?" She asked, offering him the doll. Jo nodded, accepting the toy.

"Okay." He agreed.

It wasn't just his children's relationship that was full of fights, he discovered at a picnic later that year.

Hatsuho Kazami had another little girl a month before Obito was born…with the now deceased vice-President. The two had a brief affair, creating enough problems to stress the man out to the point of cardiac arrest. He stayed alive for six months. When his daughter Kyoko was three months old, he made his wife promise to let the girl be raised around their son.

Sabaku No Kazuki loved his little sister. Their relationship, Jo watched, was full of adoration for one another.

Her relationship with her older twin sisters, on the other hand, was not as peaceful. The three fought and yelled and pulled hair and made Jo glad that his children were of opposite genders.

That year also produced another Uchiha son. Fugaku followed his older brother around like a servant, always doing whatever the big brother he admired wanted. Madara sometimes took advantage of it, Jo noted, but for the most part, their relationship was fine.

Another child was born into that year as well. Two weeks before the death of Shishimaru Nara, his wife managed to conceive an heir. Their son Shikaku was born an only child, and would always remain so.

And as he watched these families interact, Jo wondered if he and his wife would ever have another child.

He certainly hoped so.

* * *

><p>Being a favored daughter raised with other boys made Sana Nobuto no stranger to sibling disputes. As she watched her 19 month old son run from his sister in the backyard, giggling the entire way, she paused from hanging the laundry and smiled softly. Mikoto was laughing as well.<p>

How in the world she and Jo managed to have children with black hair and eyes baffled them both. Lin Uchiha often teased that it was because they were actually her own, and she was lending them to Sana. The pinkette would giggle, rolling her eyes.

Jo, when asked if they were not his, would simply smile and reply that he had faith in his marriage and wished they'd have the same.

Most people became quite offended. She and Jo still shared a good laugh over it.

"Love you, Meek!" Obito declared. Mikoto giggled, reaching out to cuddle her brother.

"I love you too, Tobi." She said.

Watching them snuggle, Sana smiled and looked down at her stomach.

_I hope you get along with them just as well._

* * *

><p>Sometimes her little brother got on her nerves, Mikoto Kagarashi would readily admit. Sometimes, she would even wish he didn't exist.<p>

But, immediately she would regret thinking so and seek her father, hoping that seeing him would ease the guilt. Most of the time, it had the opposite affect.

But when he was crying because his two-year molars, whatever those were, were coming in, and her mother's soothing words couldn't soothe him, Mikoto's heart ached and she'd climb up next to her sibling and mother, letting him squeeze her hand.

Her baby brother shouldn't have to go through so much pain, she told Jo once. Her father had chuckled and ruffled her hair.

It can't be helped because its what everyone goes through, he explained. Mikoto had frowned skeptically and asked her Aunt Tsunade because she was a doctor. The big-breasted blond agreed with her father.

So as she watched her baby brother cry himself to sleep, Mikoto prayed that his pain would end soon.

She couldn't stand seeing him in pain. It broke her three-year old heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Some nice fluff to show you that thier bonds started early. And little Madara, pushing around Fugaku. Hm...wonder how that'll turn out :D

- Kida-Asumi


	9. Makisumi

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 9/15 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the delay, everyone! This fic is now, officially, complete PLUS a preview for the sequel that follows Mikoto. Enjoy the lots of chapters~

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As the rain poured, a small car carrying two small children and their father drove towards the nearby hospital. The man's wife had given birth last night to their second daughter, and now he was picking up their other two children.<p>

"So what's she look like?" Mikoto asked her father. Beside her slept Obito, barely two. Jo glanced back at his oldest daughter, expression softening as he recalled his newest.

"She looks a lot like your mother. She has soft pink hair and big blue eyes." In fact, Jo thought to himself, she was the only one that actually looked like she belonged to them.

"Ooh, I bet she's really pretty." Mikoto said happily. Jo nodded, returning his eyes to the road.

Soon the three arrived at the hospital. Jo parked, and while tapping into his previous stealth training, managed to get both of his children out of the car without either of them getting wet.

Huddled under an umbrella, he led them inside the warm building.

"Brr!" Obito exclaimed, attempting to shake off imaginary water droplets from himself, much like a dog would. Mikoto laughed, taking his hand when he was sat down. Jo smiled slightly, closing the umbrella.

"Ready?" He asked them, taking Obito's other hand.

"Uh-huh!" Both nodded. Jo returned the nod and led them to Sana's room.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Sana looked up from her packing when her oldest two children ran into the room. She beamed, quickly sitting down to receive their hugs.<p>

"Oh hello children!" She cooed, hugging them tightly.

"The baby?" She heard her husband asked. The brunet was looking around the room with a frown.

"The nurse took her to get her wrapped up for the ride home. Would you go and get her while I finish packing?" Sana asked over the babble of their children. Jo nodded, bending down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Be right back." He said, grinning.

"Mommy, where is sister?" Obito asked.

"Does she really have your hair?" Mikoto asked as well. Sana nodded, ruffling Obito's hair.

"Your father went to get her, and yes she does. Were you good for your Aunt Hatsuho?" She asked. Both dark-eyed children nodded.

"Yes, Mommy. Aunt Hatsuho showed us pictures of her ultrasound." Mikoto explained. Sana smiled, cupping her daughter's cheek.

"Neat! Her baby will be here around Thanksgiving. Do you remember when that is?" She asked. Mikoto nodded, puffing out her chest in a proud manner as she answered.

"After Halloween."

"And we celebrate it because…"

"To celebrate and give thanks to those who helped the pilgrims when they first came here."

"Very good, Mikki." Jo said. The three looked up to find him holding a baby carrier, which held a little girl."The baby!" The children exclaimed, running forward to look at her. Sana stood, expression softening as she looked at the newest member of their family. She then turned and resumed packing, listening happily as her family conversed about the new baby.

She couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

><p>A week later, as Jo rocked his little girl to sleep, his wife exited the bathroom with a pout on her young and pretty face. She carefully climbed into his arms, her wet hair wrapped into a braid, much like the one from her childhood.<p>

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair." Sana commented as she cuddled into his embrace. Jo frowned, looking at the pout.

"Why? I like it long." He commented. Sana's eyes lit up a bit and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for that, Jo! It's just that…every time I turn around, lately, there is some advertisement for short hair being for smarter women. And over half of my friends have given in. Then, as I was standing in the shower, I felt like my hair was suffocating me. Hormones, I bet." She added when concern rose in his blue eyes. "But if you like it, then I'll keep it." And with that, the nineteen year old climbed from his arms and left the bedroom, her husband staring after her. Confused as hell, Jo looked down at their sleeping infant.

"Wonder what that was all about, Maki."

* * *

><p>"Makisumi?" Lin Uchiha asked Sana a month later. Sana nodded, grinning at the baby in Lin's arms. Lin herself was expecting a little one in September.<p>

"Yes. I know it's a bit odd-"

"You think?" Lin cut her off, a cynical black brow raised. Sana glared, snatting her knee.

"_But_, it was a name my father wanted to name me. So, after talking it over with Jo, that's what we decided on." Sana finished her sentence. Lin shut her mouth, expression softening. Looking down at the baby, her eyes grew distant. Sana frowned, reaching out to gently squeeze Lin's shoulder.

"What's wron-"

"Mommy, Mommy, look what Madara taught me!" Mikoto called from the living room.

"Coming!" Sana called back, shooting Lin a worried glance.

"Are…you going to be okay?" She asked. Lin nodded, giving herself a little shake.

"Yes. Now let's go see what my son taught your daughter." She said, handing back her child to Sana. The pinkette cradled her daughter, still worried about her friend.

What could possibly be wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you are curious as to what is bothering Lin, find out about her past in my other story about her life in The Way We Were in London! And now another baby is in their lives. How cute!

- Kida-Asumi


	10. School

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 10/15 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello again! Another newbie! Adorable ahead~

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Mikoto, the bus is here!" Sana called into the living room from her spot by the front door.<p>

"Coming Mommy!" Her young daughter replied back. Mikoto ran to her side, hair done up in pigtails. Sana smiled, kneeling down so that she was eye-level with her daughter.

"Very good. Now Mikoto, remember what I said?" She asked, passing her daughter her book bag and her lunch. Mikoto nodded, placing the backpack onto her shoulder.

"Do unto others as you would want others to do unto you." She recited, a happy grin on her face and in her eyes. Sana nodded, patting her cheek.

"Good girl. Now hurry on, darling, and I will be here when you get home." Sana assured her daughter. Mikoto nodded, hugging Sana tightly."I love you." The five year old whispered into her ear. Sana blinked back tears, hugging her tighter.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"<em>And Madara's first day was fabulous!"<em> Sana giggled, feeding Maki another spoon full of peas.

"That's good. I'm waiting on Mikoto to come home now. Obito is outside, playing in the leaves."

"_And Maki?"_

"Eating Peas. Has Oboro started walking yet?" She asked, smiling and praising Maki when she took another bite. Lin murmured an affirmation, then jumped into a long winded rant about it. When her phone beeped, she sighed.

"I'm going to have to call you back. I think that its Hats." Sana explained.

"_Okay! Bye, Sana."_ Lin said. Sana nodded, clicking over.

Hatsuho immediately began to wail into her ear. Rolling her eyes, Sana stood up, picking up Maki as well.

"I'll be right over. Is Maho down for her nap?" She asked.

"_Y-yeah…"_

"Good. I'll place Maki in with her and we'll stick Kyoko out back with Obito." Hatsuho agreed, then hung up. Sighing, the pinkette looked down at her daughter, who was playing with her necklace.

"Let's go get your big brother." She cooed, placing a kiss on Maki's cheek. Maki grinned, pointing towards the backdoor.

"Obi!"

* * *

><p>"It pains me to have to let them go, Sana. I mean, sure their in the best school in the country and all, but they're my babies." Hatsuho pouted over her tea. Sana nodded, gripping her hand.<p>

"I know. It pains me too to watch Mikoto grow up." She said sadly. Both women sighed, looking over to their other children.

"We at least have more?" Hatsuho asked. Sana nodded, smiling.

"That is true." She agreed. Smiling slightly, Hatsuho stood up to play with the children.

As Sana watched the single parent, she felt a stab of sympathy for the woman. She couldn't imagine raising four small girls by herself.

Suddenly she was very grateful for her husband.

* * *

><p>"And I really enjoyed recess." Mikoto rambled excitedly to Jo as he tucked her in. Jo nodded, sitting next to her on the bed.<p>

"Oh yeah? That's good." He commented. Mikoto grinned up at him.

"What was your first day of school like, Daddy?" She asked. Jo's expression softened as he remembered.

"It…was something to remember, that's for sure." He murmured, his mind throwing up mental barriers as the memories of that dark day tried to surface.

"And Mommy's?" She asked, oblivious to her father's reflective thoughts. Jo blinked out of his trance, he glanced down to his dark eyes daughter.

"You know, Mikoto, I'm not sure." He said, bothered by how true that statement was. He hated not knowing everything about his wife.

* * *

><p>"School?" Sana asked as she climbed into bed beside him. Jo nodded, lifting up the covers so she could scoot closer into his embrace.<p>

"Yes school. What was it like for you?" He asked. Sana wrapped an arm around his waist as she thought about it.

"Well, I thought school was fun. I had a couple friends, and Daddy would pick me up and Mommy would drop me off. Normal school stuff until I became part of the Venus project." She shrugged. Looking up at her husband, she returned the question.

"How was it with you?" She asked, curling into his embrace. Jo rested his chin on the top of her pink locks, wondering about it.

"Well, mine was normal as well. My Dad worked from home, and my Mom would be the one to pick me up. Then, at eleven, I was forced into the military, as you know." He added. Sana nodded, yawning.

"I'm hoping Mikoto's school days will be just as peaceful." She murmured. Jo nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **More to come about the family life. I love writing about my mother's origins. It brings me joy.

- Kida-Asumi


	11. Mother's Day

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 11/15 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** More cute alert!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The second Sunday of May. Mikoto Kagarashi learned its significance at the end of her first year in school. All week her teacher had been having the children make gifts for their mothers, not bothering to explain why. Bringing home a painting an a necklace, Mikoto showed them to her father like her teacher told her too. Upon seeing them, Jo grinned.<p>

"Come to my study for a minute, Mikoto." Jo insisted, offering her a hand. Mikoto took it, confused. Hopefully her daddy could explain why her mommy was getting gifts. Jo lead her to his study and shut the door. When he faced her, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Do you know what this Sunday is, Mikoto?" He asked, sitting down at his desk. His daughter shook her head.

"No Daddy." She said. Jo nodded, as if he had been expecting that answer.

"Ah. Mikoto, this Sunday is Mother's Day." He explained. "MOthe4r's Day is a day to let your mother know you appreciate her. You will give her the gifts you've made and we'll all help to make her breakfast in bed. Then we'll do whatever she asks of us for the rest of the day."

Mikoto nodded, letting this sink in.

"So Sunday is the day we'll do everything Mommy wants? Because we love her?" She asked to make sure she understood. Jo nodded, signaling her over to him. His little girl complied, running to hug him.

"Yes it is. Leave your backpack in here with me so I can hide her gifts. No homework?" He whispered into her ear.

"No homework." Mikoto agreed. Nodding, Jo pulled back.

"Good. Now let's go and see where everyone else could be." He said, blue eyes twinkling. A wink at his daughter earned him a giggle. Standing up, he lead Mikoto from his study.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was really hard to make, Obito decided. He had been put in charge of toast while Mikoto was in charge of juice and fruit. Maki was helping Jo flip the pancakes.<p>

They had been working for about an hour as their mother took a shower.

"Okay, kids, we're done. Mikoto, will you take your brother and sister to get Mommy's gifts? They're in the bottom drawer of my bookcase." Jo added. Mikoto nodded, jumping down from the table. Obito followed suit and began to head upstairs. Mikoto waited until her little sister joined her, then lead them upstairs.

They all reached the room at the same time. Maki opened the door and lead the way inside. Sana was sitting at her vanity, brushing out her long pink hair. At the sound of a door opening, she turned to her family. Seeing what they had brought her, she beamed and blushed.

"Oh my! How thoughtful, everyone." She said warmly.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Obito exclaimed as Maki ran forward to hug her mother. Sana accepted the little girl, pressing kisses to her pink hair.

"Thank you, children." She said sincerely, meeting her husband's eyes.

"You're welcome, Mommy." Mikoto said, handing over her gifts. Sana's heart filled with pride as she looked at the artwork before her.

Her daughter had her talent, it seemed.

"They helped with this breakfast too." Jo explained as he sat the food down on the table beside their bed. Sana looked up from the painting to nod. Returning her attention to her nervous children, she sent them a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, everyone. Now why don't we help me eat this breakfast." She insisted, grinning.

"Okay."

"Food!"

"Are you sure?" Jo asked his wife as she stood up, Maki still in her arms. Sana nodded, cupping Jo's face.

"Very sure." She said, thumb rubbing over his cheek. Nodding, Jo turned and helped the children onto the bed. After everyone was situated, he brought the tray over and they began to eat.

The rest of the day was filled with fun, family events. They all went out to the park and had a picnic, then went and played in a nearby creek. As the sun began to set, Jo took them to a local ranch and they rode horses. After that, they returned home and Jo cooked dinner. After they had ate, he had Sana rest as he bathed the children. The little ones fell asleep to Sana reading them one of their favorite fairy tales.

With the children in bed, Jo had a few private surprises in store for his wife as well.

The first: a hot bath.

"That's heavenly, Jo." Sana moaned softly as he massaged her back. Sana had insisted he join her, so he did, then offered her a massage, which she quickly took up on. Jo grinned slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked. Sana nodded.

"Mh-hm."

"Good. I'm glad to do this for you, Sana." He said sincerely. His wife slowly opened her eyes, leaning back into his hands.

"I'll return the favor next month." She promised. Jo grinned, releasing his wife's back and sliding his arms down to her waist.

"Thanks. I'll appreciate it." He said into her ear, nipping gently. Sana shuddered, turning around in his arms. Meeting his gaze, she caught the silent message in his eyes and leaned forward to connect their lips. Jo returned the kiss, sinking back against the wall of the tub.

Time to show his personal appreciation as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ending in some romance~ Yay!

- Kida-Asumi


	12. Christmas

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) /15 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Late Christmas chapter! Enjoy~

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Christmas had quickly become one of Sana's favorite holidays when she had moved to America nearly 12 years ago. It was a time filled with romance and family. When Mikoto was old enough to find joy in present, it filled her heart with warmth. Now, as she watched Maki squeal over a new hair brush, Sana knew for sure that it was her favorite.<p>

"Oh Mommy, it's beautiful!" The seven year old cried happily, running over to hug the woman whom she resembled so much. Sana returned her embrace, grinning.

"I'm glad you like it, Maki." She said sincerely. Maki nodded, pulling away to return to the tree. Mikoto squealed next as she unwrapped the dress she had been admiring in a local shop's window.

"It's so beautiful." She said in awe, running her hands down the fabric.

"Your mother and I thought it would be a good present for you, since you are becoming a young woman." Jo explained from beside Sana. Mikoto shot her parents a grateful smile, rising to her feet to hug them.

"A toy car!" Obito gasped, lifting up the present.

"Ooh, it's pretty." Maki commented.

"Sweet! Dad, can we play with it tonight?" He asked. Jo nodded, wrapping his arms around Mikoto.

"Sure thing, bud. Now, Maki, would you please hand me the slim box with your mother's name on it?" He asked, smiling at Sana. Sana returned the smile.

"Obito, please grab the square box."

The children obeyed, handing them to their parents. Both opened them. Jo's mouth dropped open as tears came to Sana's eyes. Looking at one another, they shared a smile.

In Sana's hands lay a mother's necklace. It contain each of her three children's birthstones. In Jo's was a watch embedded with the same.

"Oh Jo!"

"Sana."

Together they leaned in for a kiss, wrapping their arms around one another.

"Ew." Obito grumbled. Maki rolled her eyes, smiling for her parents. Mikoto watched them, hoping for a relationship like that.

* * *

><p>"How lovely, Mikoto!" Hatsuho gushed as the Kagarashi family joined the Kazami girls.<p>

"I agree with Mom. How beautiful!" Kimi gushed, running her fingers over the red velvet. Mikoto blushed as Mizuho joined her.

"We're kidnapping Mikoto to show her off!" Kimi called as they walk away.

"Kyoko, let's follow suit." Obito insisted, offering her his arm. She nodded, taking it. Maho and Maki gripped each other's hand and copied their older siblings. Sana giggled as Jo huffed, amused, and Hatsuho burst into laughter.

"Children these days." The busty women sighed, wiping her eyes. Sana nodded as Jo watched Mikoto embrace Minato and Madara, grinning up at them.

"Red really suits Mikoto." Sana turned around to find Lin Uchiha behind her, a hand on a white-silk covered hip. Jin stood beside her, a hand on the small of her back.

"Hello." Sana greeted them with a grin.

"How are you?" Lin asked, fingering her silver necklace. It was a curious thing, with a shield with wings sticking out from it. Something in Latin was on there as well.

"We're doing fine. Tsunade threw a lovely party." She murmured.

"Thanks, Sana." The president said as she joined them. "You guys look like you had good Christmas'." Tsunade commented as Jiraiya's arm snaked around her waist.

"It was fun." Sana agreed, leaning against Jo. Tsunade nodded, sipping on her wine.

"I'm glad. To happy holidays?" She asked, offering her glass up for a toast. The others immediately raised their's.

"To happy holidays."

* * *

><p>"That was a fun gathering." Sana said softly to her husband as they drove home. Jo nodded in a distracted manor.<p>

"Mh-hm." Jo replied. Frowning slightly, Sana reached for his arm.

"Jo?" She asked, getting ready to inquire about his quiet demeanor. Jo shook his head, releasing a sigh.

"Not now, Sana." He insisted. Pouting, Sana drew her hand back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What could possibly be on Jo's mind? Hm...maybe you'll be find out next chapter :D

- Kida-Asumi


	13. His 10th Birthday

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 13/15 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** More chapters! Something strange happens this chapter. If you are confused, just contact me and I'll explain.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Birthdays were suppose to be joy filled days. A day to celebrate the birth of a person who helped to make the world a better place.<p>

For Obito Kagarashi, however, his 10th birthday ended in confusing heartbreak.

It had started off like most of the birthdays he could remember. He had woken up to the smell of his favorite breakfast - pancakes and bacon. His sisters burst into his room at 10 o' clock sharp, singing happy birthday at the top of their lungs.

"Shut up!" Obito groaned, burying himself under his pillow.

"Everyone will be here at noon, Tobi." Mikoto stated, grabbing Maki's hand.

"Yup! Mommy says we're giving you your presents at three." Maki added, allowing Mikoto to guide her out of the room.

"'Kay." Obito yawned, sitting up. Stretching, he decided to start his day.

* * *

><p>"…to you~" The room ended their song, then began to clap. Obito grinned, blowing out his candles.<p>

"Now, my ten year old boy, lets open your presents." Sana insisted, gripping his shoulders. Obito nodded, reaching for them.

Later, Obito found himself playing basketball with his friends Shikaku and Fugaku. His sisters and their cliques of friends were also in the backyard, chatting and playing other types of games.

All of them were unaware of the fight about to happen inside.

* * *

><p>"What did you say!" Sana gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. Her husband shared a look with Jin, then guiltily turned back to face his wife.<p>

"Sana-"

"Don't start with me, Jo." Sana snapped, turning away from her husband.

Everyone, save for the Uchiha couple and Hatsuho, had dropped their children off and left, leaving only the people closest to the situation there.

"It is for the best." Lin said firmly. Sana turned to the women, glaring.

"How in the hell do you know what's best for _my_ children! My only son!" She screamed. Frowning, Jo stood up and began to approach his wife.

"Sana, don't be upset."

"Our son is going to be raised by Lin." She mumbled, ignoring the woman beside her. Jo pulled her into a hug, and he cradled her to his chest.

"No. He is going to live with her in the summers so that he can be trained for a future military job. He will still be your son." Jo promised. Sana shook her head, burying her face in his neck.

"It won't be the same." She mumbled, tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"We will be by as soon as school lets out for him. Daddy cannot wait to train him." Lin explained. Sana bit back a sob as Jo's soothing hands ran over her back.

* * *

><p>"Why." Sana demanded as soon as she sat down in bed next to her husband.<p>

"Kosuke Uchiha saved my life when I first came to America. My plane crashed onto their property. Instead of killing me, he trained me. I began to work with him for a year and accumulated many different enemies as I built a name for myself. I was nearly killed. Kosuke took the bullet for me. In return, he wanted my first born son to be trained under him. He promised the boy would have total control over the western half of his military. At the time, it sounded too good to be true, so I agreed." He admitted.

"And now it's breaking my heart." Sana snapped. Jo nodded, guilt walling his stomach.

"I know. I am so sorry, Sana." He whispered again. Sana shook her head, turning her back to her spouse.

"It's too late." She said bitterly. Jo laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"He'll still be our little boy. Think of him taking a strong self-defense course." Jo insisted. Sana frowned before sighing and nodding."I'll miss him." She whispered. Jo nodded, kissing the back of her head.

"Me too. We'll visit him often." Jo promised. Sana eyes widened and she turned to stare at Jo.

"We can?" She asked. Jo nodded, kissing her mouth.

"Of course we can. We'll still have custody of him. His name will simply become Obito Uchiha-Kagarashi." He explained. Sana looked away as she processed this bit of news.

Obito was her only son. The only one who would truly stay with them. When Lin had announced that they would share him, of course Sana was pissed. She shouldn't have to share her child with someone else(excluding Jo). But to know that she could visit him at anytime…that was much better.

"We'll visit all the time." She decided, wrapping her arms around her husband. Jo nodded, rubbing her back.

"We will." He agreed, relieved that Sana was taking this better know. He honestly did see a problem with it. The majority of the boys in Obito's generation took part in something similar. He wondered absently if Sana was even aware of this fact. Deciding not to comment, Jo simply pulled her closer and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Sana, having to share her son. It works out in the end though, and Uncle Obito is fine with it. How many of you do not understand is now my concern. Review/PM me is you are.

- Kida-Asumi


	14. Yoh

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 14/16 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** I added a chapter, in case you missed it, everyone. Woot!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Years passed peacefully for the Kagarashi family. Every last day of school Sana and Jo would drive their family to the airport and drop off Obito, sharing heartfelt goodbyes. Then, halfway through June, they would fly to North Dakota with their daughters and spend a week or two with the Uchiha family.<p>

As Mikoto grew older, Sana watched her daughter fall in love with her best friend Minato. She and Tsunade secretly hoped they'd marry and often discussed what the wedding would be like.

Now at fifteen, she had began to worry for the teen's virginity. Madara Uchiha was clearly head over heels for her, making her wonder where they might go as well. Especially with the two often being left alone when they spent their time in North Dakota. It was no secret that Lin secretly hoped for Sana's girls to marry her boys. She found both extremely beautiful and the perfect wives for her sons.

Obito was just beginning to really realize what women would mean if he enjoyed them in his. Jo often informed her about their conversations and how Obito was beginning to discover his likes and dislikes. Some of them amused her greatly and she grew interested in how they would turn out.

Maki, now 11, had just started her first steps of puberty. When she started her cycle, she had burst out of the bathroom in tears. She and Mikoto had coaxed back inside and gave her the dreaded talk. Little Maki was growing up, which gave Sana a bit of a nostalgic feeling.

However, this wasn't her biggest problem. Oh no, not even close.

Her biggest problem existed within her abdomen.

"Just tell him, Mom." Mikoto insisted as the two ate a late breakfast. Sana shook her head, nervously biting her lip.

"I don't know how he'll react, Mikki." She admitted. Mikoto rolled her eyes, taking her mother's hand.

"Mom, it's Dad. He'll be thrilled." She promised. Sana shot her a skeptical look.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Mikoto nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Mom. I'm going to drive us to Dad's work today and you're going to tell him that you guys are giving me a baby sibling." Mikoto said sternly, standing up from the table to put up her bowl of cereal. Sana pouted.

"Why are you so mean to your favorite Mommy?" She asked. Mikoto chuckled, walking over to her mother. Kissing her cheek, Mikoto took her bowl to.

"Because I love you."

* * *

><p>"Jo?" Sana asked cautiously as her husband stared at her blankly. She let out a scream of surprise when he lifted her shirt up, staring at her still flat belly.<p>

"A baby…" Jo murmured, Sana's favorite grin coming onto his features. "How far along are you?" He asked, placing a kiss onto her smooth skin. Sana blushed, resting her hands on top of his head.

"A few weeks." She admitted. Grinning, Jo stood up, Sana squeaking when he lifted her into his arms as well."This is wonderful news. I can't wait to tell the kids." He said, pressing a kiss to her lips. Sana giggled, returning the kiss.

"Mom already told me, Dad." They broke apart to find Mikoto grinning at them from the doorway. "Congrats." She added, walking over to them. Jo smiled, setting Sana down to offer an arm to his oldest child as well.

"Thank you, Mikki. Now let's contact your siblings and tell them too." He said, kissing her forehead. Sana wrapped an arm around his waist, nodding.

* * *

><p>"Look, Momma, it's his foot." Maki murmured as she watched her unborn brother turn over. Sana chuckled, kissing her daughter's forehead.<p>

"We'll see what it really look like in a couple days." Sana promised.

"He's due this weekend, right?" Mikoto asked from where she was knitting a pair of baby booties. Knitting had become one of her favorite hobbies.

"Correct. His crib is assembled." Jo informed them as he and Obito joined them in the living room. Sana smiled.

"Good. Thank you, guys. I have some hot water running for some hot chocolate. Mikoto, would you go and check on it?" She asked her daughter. Mikoto nodded, standing up to do as her mother asked.

Smiling to herself, Sana rubbed at her stomach.

She couldn't wait to have her new son in her arms.

* * *

><p>8 pounds, 2 ounces of pure beautiful baby boy lay in Jo's arms. His son had been born at 6 that morning, his poor wife sleeping next to him. The birth had exhausted her.<p>

His son had his dark brown hair and black eyes. He and Sana were still debating on why that was. Black eyes from his loins while they both had blue made them both morbidly curious.

When the baby yawned, Jo felt his heart warm at the sight.

"Hello, my son." Jo murmured, brushing his small face. The baby blinked up at him sleepily. "Stay quiet so your mother can rest. Your birth has zapped her of her strength. Sleep soundly for your mother." he insisted. The baby yawned, rubbing at his face. Smiling, Jo kissed his forehead. "Sleep, Yoh Kagarashi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another baby! Yoh is not the last, however. There is still one more to come...plus the first of the third generation. All next chapter, everyone.

- Kida-Asumi


	15. The First and Last

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 15/16 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone. A lot happens this chapter, so pay attention. Next chapter is the epilogue PLUS a preview. Enjoy

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The year of 1985 proved to be one of the worst for the Kagarashi family. It started happy and ended in heart break.<p>

The good started in January when Sana found herself expecting once more.

"Congratulations, Mom." Mikoto said proudly, hugging her mother tightly. Sana returned the embrace, grinning. Mikoto would be turning seventeen in a week.

"Thank you, Mikki." She said, releasing her daughter so that she could hug her other children.

Mikoto joined her father, wrapping an arm around him. He was sitting down in his favorite chair, holding a sleeping Yoh. The boy was barely a year old.

"Congrats, Daddy." She said. Jo looked up at her, a small, proud smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Mikki. I'm glad Yoh won't grow up alone." He murmured, looking down at his son's sleeping face. Mikoto nodded, glad as well.

* * *

><p>The first omen that Sana should have took notice of was in May. Her daughters had been bickering upstairs, which wasn't unusual because as Maki had turned 13, she had began to fight with her sister more and more. When Mikoto came storming downstairs with tears in her eyes, Sana instantly grew concerned.<p>

"I'm going to Minato's." Mikoto informed her mother when she opened her mouth to ask. Sana could only nod as her oldest wiped away angry tears and left.

The same thing happened that evening, but with Maki and Obito. Obito had stormed down to the basement and remained there for the rest of the night.

"I wonder what Maki is fighting with them about?" Sana wondered, rubbing her stomach as she watched Jo change Yoh.

"I think it might actually be about the Uchiha family. I heard Obito mention it a few times in the fight." Jo murmured, tickling Yoh's belly. The baby shrieked with laughter, smiling up at his parents. Sana smiled back, her hand joining her husband's.

"Hopefully they'll work it out." She murmured, resting her head on Jo's shoulder. Jo pressed his head against her's tenderly.

"Hopefully."

* * *

><p>Her world fell apart near the end of July. Their air conditioner had broken, making Sana extremely uncomfortable as she sat beside a fan, miserably. Mikoto was sitting next to her, equally as miserable. She refused to talk to her mother about what was bothering her.<p>

Sana couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. How she would soon regret it.

When Maki walked in, holding tightly to Oboro's hand, she felt her eyes narrow.

Oboro Uchiha, Lin's youngest, was one of the most quiet and stoic people that she had ever met.

And this boy was dating Maki. The two shared a look before Maki turned to her mother, determination in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

As soon as the words registered in Sana's mind, the woman was on her feet, yelling at her daughter. The fight went on for hours, ending only when they received a call bringing terrible news.

Jo had had a stroke and was in an accident.

Mikoto quickly shoved all of them into Sana's van, Oboro included, and drove them to the hospital. They waited three hours for Jo to finally wake up. The moment she could, Sana was racing down the halls, thinking only of her husband.

"Oh Jo!" Sana cried into her husband's arms. She completely forgot about all of the problems from that day when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh." Jo murmured weakly, head still pounding from his car accident. The doctors had yet to inform him of the stroke.

Yoh was in Mikoto's arms behind them as Maki clung to Obito and Oboro. Jo smiled softly at his children, coaxing them over to their parents. Silently, they all climbed into bed with them.

All of their worries washed away as they all grew thankful for Jo's life.

* * *

><p>Makisumi Kagarashi hummed quietly to herself as she painted Uchiha family symbols onto the walls of her unborn child's nursery. Her mother was at a doctors appointment, Mikoto accompanying her. Her father was in his office and Obito had gone to pick up Lin Uchiha from the airport.<p>

Since she announced her pregnancy last week, things had been tense with her family. Her mother and sister were furious with her, her brothers seemed conflicted, and her father seemed disappointed.

It broke Maki's heart.

"Maki?" She looked up from the swirls of red and white to find her father standing in the doorway.

"Yes Daddy?" She asked, standing up.

"I made us some lunch." He said, offering her his arm. Her eyes widened.

"You…are willing to eat with me?" She asked, tears in her eyes. Jo's expression softened and he nodded, walking over to hug her.

"Of course I am, Maki. You're still my daughter. Just because you're having a baby doesn't mean anything to me. Well, it means I'll be a grandpa." He corrected himself. Maki sniffled, cuddling close.

"Thanks, Daddy." She whispered. Jo kissed her forehead, rubbing her back.

"No problem, Maki."

* * *

><p>"She's adorable." Mikoto gushed at her new baby sister. Sana nodded, brushing back her new daughter's hair.<p>

Asami Kagarashi was barely two days old and had already stolen all of their hearts. Her big brother Yoh was obsessed with her, finding her absolutely captivating.

"I hope I have a baby as cute as her." Maki commented. Sana couldn't meet her eyes as Mikoto rolled her eyes.

They had begrudgingly excepted Maki's pregnancy. A bitter part of Sana blamed Jo's stroke on Maki. She felt terrible, but her pregnancy hormones only let her feel _slightly _terrible.

"Assa." Yoh called to the baby from Obito's arms, waving to capture her attention. The little blue eyed girl ignored him, looking at Maki. Asami was very interested in Maki, probably because of her pink hair. It bothered Sana, though she was sincerely trying to work on it.

She loved Maki. Sana knew this. It's just…it was becoming hard to do so.

And that made her feel like a terrible person.

* * *

><p>January brought Sana's first grandson.<p>

Osamu Uchiha was born at 8:30 in the morning on January 18th, ten days before his Aunt Mikoto's 18th birthday.

He had blue hair and eyes, making his parents chuckle. Deja vu much?

Sana felt her heart soften when she first held the little one. Asami was in Jo's arms behind her, with Yoh standing close by. Mikoto was sitting beside Maki on the bed and Oboro was out in the lobby with his parents. Obito was standing next to Yoh.

"Welcome to the family, Osamu." She whispered, sharing a teary smile with Maki.

Perhaps their relationship could be salvaged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Hopefully everything will work out. Find out next chapter!

- Kida-Asumi


	16. Epilogue and Preview

Things to remember:

A) I own the majority of these characters.

B) I do not own Naruto or Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 16/16 chapters

E) This is a PROLOGUE fic that is universal to my Uchiha family. No matter the universe, this will still apply. See my profile for more details.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This is it, everyone! Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction. It was much appreciated. Please enjoy this brief epilogue. Mikoto's story will be much better than Sana and Jo's too.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Don't!" Asami protested as Sana put her hair into a ponytail.<p>

"Sorry, sweetie, you don't get a choice." Sana teased. Asami pouted.

"Mean Mommy." The nearly two year old girl grumbled.

"Don't pout or your face will stay that way." Her big sister Maki, almost age 15, chided her baby sister as she helped to dress Sam in his tuxedo. Yoh was already in his and Mikoto was fixing her hair.

Both sisters were expecting Uchiha babies.

When Sana had found this out, she was horrified and furious. Maki she had expected but for Mikoto to also give her a grandchild?

When Mikoto offered to get married, however, her whole view on the situation changed and she began to accept it.

Mikoto had graduated High School last May. She had planned on going to college to get a business major, but now with a baby on the way, that had changed.

Obito would graduate next year. He was also ready to help Oboro run the Uchiha military with Jin.

Maki and Sam moved between Sana's and Lin's houses once a year. Since Mikoto was getting married up north, it made things easier for them to just stay up there for the wedding.

Sam was turning out to be extremely intelligent. He could already recognize his colors and numbers, and seemed to know the differences that counted: right and wrong, good and bad, etc.

Shikaku Nara got married to the love of his life, Yoshino, after he found out that the woman was not only pregnant with his child, but also with triplets.

Sai Yamanaka died giving birth to twin daughters the year that Maki was born. Her husband Inoshi raised Saiyuri and her mentor Dragon raised Saiyuki. Saiyuri Yamanaka also was forced to marry the father of her son, Yamato this year.

Hao Hyuga lost his wife in the childbirth of his twin sons, Hizashi and Hiashi. Hizashi died along with his mother. Hiashi was planning to take over the family company.

Kyoko Kazami married her boyfriend Katsuya Honda when he got her pregnant with their daughter Mimi. Hatsuho had been furious but quickly got over it the moment Kyoko said that it was probably a girl. Her sisters were equally as thrilled. Kyoko and Katsuya decided to combine their last names to make a new last name so Mimi was born Mimi Harada.

Kazuki, Kyoko's half brother, also got married following the birth of his daughter Temari from his wife Yuri.

Aki Inuzuka's daughter Tsume married her Kuromaru after the birth of their son Tai.

Minato Arashi was elected into office last January.

"Ready?" Mikoto asked her family.

"Yes we are." Sana said, taking Yoh and Asami's hands. Grinning, Mikoto placed a hand on her stomach and led the way out.

Led the way towards her future.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Messages in the Sky<strong>: This is Mikoto's story following this one. Coming January 2012

* * *

><p>"I do." Mikoto whispered, a smile on her face as she pressed her lips against her new husband. The male wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.<p>

"Go Uncle Minato!" The two chuckled at the call from Mikoto's son. Pulling back, Mikoto looked into Minato's deep blue eyes.

"I love you." She said sincerely. Minato cupped her cheek, nodding.

"And I love you."

_tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo _

_hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte _

"Minato…come on, you need to go home." A soft voice said softly.

"Come on nii-san. Your children need you." Another joined soon after. The president opened his eyes to stare at his little sister and best friend. Mikoto was gripping his shoulders as Rin held a sleeping Naruto. He pushed himself off of his desk, sighing again. Mikoto hugged him tightly, the male quickly returning the embrace.

"I know. It's just so hard. I can't believe she's gone." He said softly. Mikoto nodded, cradling his head gently against her shoulder.

Kushina Uzumaki died three days ago. The funeral had been earlier that day. The 9 leading families had attended.

"I know. You need to focus on your children though. You have four beautiful children who need you." Rin said softly. He nodded, standing up.

"Can I call you later?" He asked Mikoto, looking into her concerned dark eyes as he gently cupped her face. She nodded.

"Of course. My cell though so the babies will stay asleep." She added as he hugged her again. He nodded.

"Thank you Mikoto." He said dully as he pulled back, gently taking Naruto into his arms. The Uchiha wife nodded, following the siblings out of the oval office. She gently pulled her three month old son Riki from her husband when she spotted him. The twins were asleep in a stroller in front of him, Kane asleep in his other arm. Itachi was nodding off at his feet

_kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru ashita ga donna katachi demo _

_yuruga nakatta no wa mou shinjiru koto wo wasuretaku nakatta kara _

"Ki told you, didn't she?" She mumbled. Minato frowned at her tone as he supported Yuuri up as the child walked over to him.

"Yes. We wondered if it would happen after he…you know." He trailed off. Mikoto nodded.

"Maybe we should cut our relationship off." She suggested. He glared, taking her hand.

"Mikki…I love you. Very much. Just because you're having another baby doesn't mean anything to me. I'll do whatever you want me too, of course." He quickly added. She giggled softly as she sat up.

_me wo sorasu kuse mo aimai na taido mo waraenu uso mo _

"I love you, Mikoto Uchiha, and there is nothing you can say or do that will ever change my mind." Madara murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Mikoto's lips. Mikoto's dazed eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

"I've missed you." She murmured.

_tonari ni inakereba ima sae nijin de yuku _

"Thank you for another wonderful evening Minato" Mikoto whispered tiredly from his arms. He chuckled.

"Anything for you, remember?" He asked. She nodded, one of her fingers trailing down his bare chest.

_tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo _

_hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte _

"It's really his?" She asked, distraught.

"No mistakes?" Lin asked shortly after. Mikoto's parents, siblings, and in-laws stood in the oval office. So did Minato's.

Rin shook her head, sighing.

"No. I'm so sorry Mikoto." The woman murmured softly. Lin gasped as Sana's eyes widened.

_toosugita kono kyori wo umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai _

_sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke naku naru koto mo shitteta yo _

"Things can't easily be fixed, Fugaku." Mikoto snarled, wrenching her hand from his. Fugaku frowned, reaching for his wife once more.

"It didn't mean anything." He insisted. Mikoto snorted, rolling away from him.

"It did to me."

_omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara _

_mou kore ijou ga nakute mo uketomereru _

"And as we lay my precious baby brother to rest, we ask that you guide us, Grandfather Hiroki, to help with our grief. Help his sons and wife and brothers and parents. Help him to guide us." Fugaku spoke, tears in his eyes.

_douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nag asanai de _

_wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara... _

"He's worth it, Minato." Kushina whispered to her husband, kissing their blond son's forehead. Her husband nodded.

"I know. I understand it. I just wish we didn't have to choose."

_ushinai dashita futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru _

_yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai _

"Ne, Gaku. Do you think this counts as an affair since we slept together, but you only have a limited amount of time left?" Mikoto wondered. Fugaku stiffened slightly.

"Maybe. Will we tell Minato? I doubt out kids will find out." He explained. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to marry him. I have to tell him."

_hitorikiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo _

_ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu anata no naka de ima mo zutto.._

"Even though I should hate him for so many thing, Minato, I just can't. When I think of him, think of the little boy who I was best friends with growing up." Mikoto mumbled into Minato's arms as they watched her youngest two sons sleep.

"It's because he's family." Minato said. Smiling, Mikoto agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Song = Shiver by the Gazette. Thank you so much for reading this fic and I hope to see some of you again in Messages in the Sky.

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
